ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck= Scrooge McDuck ' is the richest duck in the world. He is the uncle of Donald Duck and is the great-uncle of Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck. In 2017, Scrooge turned 150 years old. Biography Scrooge McDuck is the richest duck in the world. He is an adventurer and has trotted some of the most exotic corners of the world in search of treasure and wealth. He earned gold through the Klondike Gold Rush. Scrooge is one of only seven people to know the secret identity of Gizmoduck and has hired him to defend Duckburg on his behalf. Appearance Scrooge is a white duck. He is about three feet tall. He wears a red frock coat with elbow patches, a black top hat, glasses, a black belt, a cane, and black spats. Personality Scrooge has much long term planning abilities. He is capable of taking advantage of opportunities and has been described as "smart" (Huey), "epic" (Dewey), and "rich" (Louie). Scrooge's favourite drink is nutmeg tea, and he doesn't like smoothies. Quotes * 'I made my name being tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties. And I made my money square.' * 'Curse me kilts!' * 'Bless me bagpipes!' * 'What the blazes?!' * 'Och, jings!' ---- * 'What in Dismal Downs is going on in here?!' * 'I never spend one PENNY more than I need to!' * 'Do you have any ''idea how many vengeance curses I have on my head!' * 'A dime sure means more when you have to work for it.' * 'Finally! A proper adventure!' * 'Luck has nothing to do with my success!' * 'A yacht and a buffet for one person? I'm not paying for that.' * 'This is the dumbest rebellion I have ever been part of.' * 'Take that, you magniloquent molehill!' * 'We will brave a new frontier! Chart the unknown!' * 'Stop having mail sent to my office. That’s for incoming checks and death threats only.' * 'Churlish child locks!' * 'Sanctimonious seatbelts!' * 'Heavenly hollyhock!' * 'If you pull a club out of a Scotsman's hand, you'd best be prepared to ''knock him out with it''!' * 'Another year older, another year richer.' * 'Beans, beans, the magical fruit/Just plant your beans, then grab some loot!' * 'Some people find my scowl very appealing.' * 'You're rich too, you malevolent mountebank!' * 'Oh no you don't, you predatory piggy bank!' * 'As upstanding citizens of note, it's our duty to support Duckburg's cultural institutions. And these cocktail weenies are on Glomgold's dollar.' * 'I didn't get rich by wasting money! I got rich by besting my enemies!' * 'You reprehensible recreant!' * 'Ah, taste the savings.' * 'And now we can steal it from her for free! I just saved S.H.U.S.H. a lot of money. You're welcome.' * 'Yearly polishing of the money is a necessary expenditure! I may be filthy rich, but I'm not unsanitary.' * 'Och, you're safe as houses. This is nothing! We could be on fire. Or the plane could be on fire. Or this could be a volcano. Everything could be on fire!' * 'Scat, you rapacious ogress!' * 'You wee, tenebrious traitor!' * 'Come on, you Mephistophelan Medusa!' * 'Adventure is an unpredictable paramour. You've got to judge every angle! No two perilous scenarios are alike.' * 'There's no better bonding experience than a high-stakes death-defying adventure!' * 'Come on, you minuscule hooligans!' * 'Tatter me tartan!' Appearances Season 1 * Woo-oo! * Daytrip of Doom! * The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * The Great Dime Chase! * The House of the Lucky Gander! * The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! * The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * The Spear of Selene! * Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System! * The Missing Links of Moorshire! * McMystery at McDuck McManor! * JAW$! * The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! * From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * Who is Gizmoduck?! * The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * Sky Pirates...In the Sky! * The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * The Shadow War! Season 2 * The Most Dangerous Game…Night! * The Depths of Cousin Fethry! * The Ballad of Duke Baloney! * The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! (To be aired) * Last Christmas! (To be aired) Names in Foreign Dubs * '''Latin Spanish: Rico McPato (Translation: Rich McDuck) * Brazilian Portuguese: Patinhas McPato (Translation: Duckies McDuck) * Italian: Paperon de' Paperoni * Japanese: スクルージ・マクダック makudakku (Translation: Scrooge McDuck) Trivia Scrooge McDuck was included by the real-life Glasgow City Council on their list of Famous Glaswegians, alongside former prime minister Gordon Brown, legendary footballer Alex Ferguson, Sir Thomas Lipton, etc. |-|Gallery= DT2017 - Scrooge Mcduck.png|Scrooge's Official Artwork Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.11.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.11.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.12.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.12.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.12.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.14.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.14.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.15.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.15.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.16.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.16.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.17.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.18.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.18.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.19.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.19.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.20.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.20.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.21.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.21.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.21.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.21.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.22.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.23.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.23.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.42.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.42.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.43.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.44.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.44.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.46.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.47.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.50.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.50.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.50.55 AM.png DuckTales-2017-27.png The-Great-Dime-Chase!-1.png The-Great-Dime-Chase!-8.png The House of the Lucky Gander! 02.jpg DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-9.png EDA30974-2D2E-4AD2-82F1-FFB8A3028559.jpeg Scrooge_McDuck_Ducktales_Coloring_Page.png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Smart Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Scots Category:Billionaires Category:Trillionaires Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Millionaires Category:Protagonists Category:Epic Heroes Category:Comics Characters Category:Disney Afternoon Characters